That Beach
by Deziie
Summary: Booth and Brennan met as teenagers, but what happens as they grow older? B&B Fluff. This is my first fanfic.


This is my first fanfic. They met as teenagers, but what happens as they grow older?

It would be nice if you could follow me and please review ! 3 Love you all ! :)

That Beach

Temperance Brennan was really quiet for a teenager. All she ever wanted to do was study read and walk along the shores everyday wishing that someday, she'd find the right guy.  
She lived in Ohio by the beach with her big brother Russ, and she had no one to talk to.

Seeley Booth was a really loud and charming teenager. He was everything that a girl wanted, but he was never interested in all the girls that drooled over him. He was into girls that seemed different. Quiet, beautiful, and intelligent. But he never seemed to find the right girl, so one summer, his parents rented out a cabin for him to stay in.  
Since his parents saw that he had been partying around too much, they decided that he should take some time off to explore the nature alone and actually meet someone. Seeley had agreed to stay in the cabin, so he packed his bags and drove to Ohio. When he finally arrived, he started to unload the black SUV.

Temperance was deciding whether she should go on a walk along the shores or not. But after seeing a charming teenager that was staying in one of the cabins, she couldn't think of anything but to change into a cute outfit and go for a walk.

Seeley just finished unloading the truck and decided to go for a walk along the shores. While looking at the sunset, he also so a teenage girl who looked about his age. So he decided to walk along the shores to maybe introduce himself.  
As he was walking along the shores, he was staring down at the sand thinking of how he should introduce himself, but while doing that, he accidently crashed into her.

Temperance decided to introduce herself to the charming teen, so she went to walk along the shores, as she was going to walk over to him, she was staring at her feet thinking of what to say. As soon as she looked up, she crashed right into him and fell back.

"Oh my god! Are you okay? I am so sorry, I didn't mean to." Seeley stared right into her baby blue eyes and stroked a piece of hair out of her face after helping her up.

Temperance glanced at the sunset then back to Seeley.  
"Uh, yeah I'm alright. I was just about to come over to you to introduce myself. And, well, since you are here I might as well… My name is Temperance Brennan."

"Temperance, what a nice name. My name is Seeley. Seeley Booth. Nice to meet you." After introducing himself, he gave her one of his charm smiles.

She smiled back not knowing that she was gripping hard onto his muscles. So she let go like she was shocked by electricity. "So, are you from here?"

"No, my parents just sent me out here to get some fresh air. But I'm staying in the cabin alone. What about you? Where do you stay?"

"You see that big blue house over there? Yeah, that's where I live, I live with my older brother, Russ… I love the view from my house though, you could see people walking along the shores and little children playing in the sand."

"Yeah, I know. It's beautiful out here." Seeley saw her shiver at the wind that just blew past them. "Here, take my jacket."  
He too his jacket off and slid it around her shoulders.

She smiled. "Thanks, do you come out here that often?"

"No, it's my first time here. Mind giving me a tour some time?" He winked and gave her another charm smile.

"Uh, yeah sure." Then she gave him a small smile. They began talking for a bit and sat down on the sand, leaning against a tree. Without Temperance noticing, she started to lean against his chest, snuggling closer and closer to him while they both sat in silence watching the sunset.

"Hey, Temperance, if you don't mind, can I ask where your parents are?" Temperance looked sad for a moment, but decided to tell him the story.

"It was about 2 years ago the day before Christmas, my parents took off saying they'd be back. So since they didn't come back at the night time, I was expecting them to be there sitting on the couch with their cups of coffee, watching Russ and I open up presents in the morning. But as soon as I ran downstairs there was nobody there. There was no car in the drive way and they weren't in their bedroom. So Russ came down saying that they went out for a bit. I refused to open my presents until they came back. But they still haven't came back."

Seeley saw her frowning, and saw her trying to restrain the tears coming from her beautiful baby blue eyes. " Temperance, I'm so sorry." He looked into her baby blue eyes and she looked into his chocolate brown eyes. "It's alright, I learned to get over it." She leaned against his chest and he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Temperance had felt the soft kiss and his arms hugging her waist. She felt so loved that she looked up into his beautiful chocolate eyes and kissed him slowly, and passionately. She felt him respond and they were both smiling. The kiss has lasted for a while until they both needed air. They both smiled at each other, both feeling sad that they broke up the kiss for air.

"Seeley, even though I don't know you that well, I just wanted to tell you that I Love You. "

"I love you too Temperance."

For the rest of the night they both watched the sky turn dark with stars everywhere. And as they sat in silence they thought about each other. Seeley decided to break the silence by asking Temperance to stay with him in the cabin to give him company. Temperance had agreed and went home to pack some clothes for over the weekend. She had told Russ that she was going to a sleepover and that she loved him then left.

Seeley had picked her up and they both drove to his cabin and settled in. They both had a nice dinner and another passionate kiss then headed off to bed.

"Um, Seeley, there is only one bed throughout this whole entire house."

"It's okay we can share. Don't worry I won't try and do anything. I promise."

"Okay, I trust you."

As they both got changed they both hopped into the double bed staring straight at the ceiling.

"Seeley, how long are you staying for?"

"Sadly, only three days. So I want to spend these next three days with you. And only you."

She smiled at what he just said and rolled to her side to kiss his temple. She thought for a bit then frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Well I really like you, and I'm going to be so heartbroken when you leave."

Seeley also frowned then he shed a tear.  
Temperance had wiped the tear off of his face.

"I really love you Temperance. So when I leave, I'll give you my number and we could call each other everyday to prove that I will always be here for you."

"Okay. I really really love you. And I will be here for you too. Always."

Three days later they had a really tough time leaving each other so they shared a really long kiss and they started crying when they parted ways. She was crying when he was gone but later that night, he called and talked and talked about how much he had missed her.

But then two weeks later, Seeley had a fire at his house, so everything was burnt. Since her number was burnt in the fire he couldn't contact her anymore unless she called. So he waited and waited, but not a single call from her. So he had cried for the last two days thinking that she never actually loved him.

Temperance was waiting for him to call but he never called. She thought calling him was a bad idea because, what if he didn't actually love her? What if she was just someone he was playing with? She promised herself that she would never love another person ever again so she couldn't get hurt. She had cried for two days straight without eating. So she ripped his number up and threw it away. But she remembered something. She still had his sweater, so she tossed it in the washer and kept it.

About 20 years later Temperance was known as Brennan, the forensic anthropologist from the Jeffersonian Institute. And Seeley was known as special agent Seeley Booth from the FBI. They both had forgotten about each other over the past 20 years, but never knew how close they used to be and how close they are now.  
After 13 years of being apart and forgetting about each other, they had been paired up to solve mystery murders and fight crime for 7 years! They had become such great friends, and had shared everything with each other.

But one day both Temperance and Seeley have been having dreams about going to some cabin in Ohio and walking along the shores with a shadow figure. They couldn't make out who that person was for about a few months. But on Christmas day, Temperance was invited to Seeley's house for a Christmas celebration. It took a long time to get her to come, but a few charm smiles and she was in!

Temperance knocked on Seeley's door.  
"Booth open up it's me Brennan!"

"Just wait Bones, I'm coming!"

As soon as he opened the door, he gave her a tight hug and stepped aside so she could walk in.

"Merry Christmas Bones!"

"Merry Christmas Booth"

They both smiled and she placed his present under the tree.  
After having dinner, they opened presents.

Booth had gotten her a beautiful dolphin necklace with baby blue sapphires on it.

"Thank you Booth, I absolutely love it! It must have costed you so much. You didn't have to get me this much."

"Well I know how much you loved dolphins so this was all I could think of."

Brennan hugged Booth and then grabbed his present handing it to him.

Booth ripped the wrapping like an excited 5 year old on Christmas day. He found ten different pairs of striped socks and a picture. The picture had looked so familiar like he had been there before. It was a picture of the beach in Ohio when they had first met.

He stared at her and smiled and thanked her.  
"Bones, I have a question for you."

"Sure Booth, go ahead ask me anything."

"Bones, do you remember who I am?"

"Well Booth, you're my best friend of course I know who you are!"

Booth got up and went into his bedroom to get a box. He brang the box out into the living room, sat down on the couch and opened it. Inside the box was a bracelet that had her name on it.

"Booth, where did you get this?"

"Bones, do you remember?"

Brennan took a while to think.  
How could he have my bracelet?  
I've had it for so long, and I lost it.  
How did he get it?

"Bones, it's me, that guy who you met 20 years ago and fell in love with."

Brennan stared at him with wide eyes and jaw dropped, then she quickly closed her mouth and started crying.

"Bones, I'm sorry, don't cry, please don't cry."

"Booth, I thought you had stopped loving me when you stopped calling."

"Bones, you got it all wrong. There was a fire at my house and I lost your number and everything. Then I waited for you to call, but you never did. So I thought you had stopped loving me."

Brennan looked at him and sat closer to him.

"Booth, I thought you stopped calling cause you didn't love me anymore. So I cried for two days straight. It took me so long to get over you because I had this."

Brennan turned around, dug in her purse and pulled out the sweater she had borrowed from that night.

"Oh Bones, I'm so sorry. I really loved you, and I, I still do."

Brennan felt all warm inside and didn't know what to do so she said "I love you too Booth."

They got closer on the couch and shared a very long passionate kiss. Then they settled on the couch for the rest of the Christmas night.


End file.
